


A Mystery To Be Uncovered

by Mahbassitt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: Everything was going perfectly well in Rumple and Belle's life, their relationship was being very stable when Rumple decided that he wanted more ... what he never had imagined was that his plans could be  interrupted by a betrayal.(This fic does pass on the final of the season three. Neal and Zelena are dead and a peace period was installed in Storybrooke)
Relationships: Belle/Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was a little doubt if I should publish it or not this when I decided I should try , if you like it , you can leave a comment or a kudus, it will help to know if you like or not, well, I hope you like it.

Rumple climbed up the stairs of his mansion toward his bedroom as he reflected. He and Belle had been dating for two years and they loved each other until long before that, it was time to propouse her in marriege , and that was what he was about to do . Rumple held in her hand only a small bouquet of red roses, he know that was Belle's favorite, and in her pocket was a small velvet box with a ring that later belonged to the woman who bears his heart.

Even knowing that she is going to accept , Rumple can’t avoid as doubts about about it ‘ _What_ _if she’s not better than Milah or Cora?_ _What if she says no? What if ... Stop Rumple! It’s Belle, you know she must accept’_ and how he wanted to believe his thoughts.

He stoped in front of his bedroom door, took a big breath and walks in ... just to see Belle in her bed loving another man

POV RUMPLE

When I opened the door, I saw something. It was Belle, my Belle! And she was in bed with another man! A man named Will Scarlet, who said it came from Zelena's vortex. My heart started beating very fast as it was being broken into two parts. I was disappointed and very angry with her and, especially with me, for letting myself lead me in love even though I knew I was wrong. My voice was weak when I said:

“Belle...”

Belle looks at me very scared and surprised, she hadn’t noticed my presence until I said her name.

“Ru ... Rumple! I ... I can explain...” her voice was shaking as she speak

“What do you think you’re doing?” I said angry, this was the first time I had talked to Belle with this feeling: anger

“She's cheating on you man” I heard Will saying while he introduce himself on the conversation, not worried at all that I'm the mighty Dark One. ‘ _God, but this man makes me sick.’_

“Rumple, what are you holding?” Belle asks seeing the bouquet of flowers in my hand and the box with the ring that I had taked of my pocket

“It's nothing” I anwsered with a cold look and a dry voice “I will give you half an hour to put it all your stuff together to leave this house and never come back” I said looking into her eyes, the same par of eyes that one day, had looked at me with all the love and passion that I could ask. That hurted me, saying this words to the woman I love most, it was wrong, but I can’t just forget what had just happened.

“Hey! Rumple, wait! Please! I...I can explain” she begged me to let her explain, but I don’t want to heard any explanation.

“No, you can’t” I said, sounding tired. I left the room and went towards the kitchen, letting myself cry ‘ _I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you’_


	2. Goodbye my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back ! I hope you like it :)

Belle had already packed her bags and was facing the door.Looking at the house that reminded her of only good times, she was about to leave when she turned to face Rumple.

"Rumpel, I can explain." She begs looking into his brown eyes.

"Why?Why did you do that?This is cruel, you aren’t cruel Belle” ‘ _at least that's what I thought_ ’

Belle was silent for a moment and couldn’tkept some tears from falling.They loved each other ,right?But not everything is perfect...

"Answer me!?"

“I was bored!” Belle vents

“W...what?” Asks Rumple perplexed.He was waiting for any kind of answer, but Belle seemed so brutally sincere that he didn't know how to react.These words brought him to all sorts of bad thoughts from his past, like when Milah left him or when Cora broke his heart.Every time Rumple tried to compare Belle to one of these women he punished himself mentally, but the comparison had never fited so well.There was only one truth left for Rumple:he was not worthy of love

Belle immediately noticed the look of disappointment on the man she used to love. “I was bored.Storybrooke has changed a lot, threats are no longer a reality for us, we started living a normal life and that's great ... but it was getting tiring!Every day was the same!You went to the store and I to the library, we had lunch together and we would just come back to see each othernight for dinner!I was tired of this repetitive routine. ”Belle really wanted Rumple to understand her side.

"I thought you liked the way we were living, you never questioned about any of it ...." Rumple reflects sadly sitting on the living room couch and staring at the floor.

"At first I really liked it until I met Will," she said sitting on the couch next to him. "I'm not saying he's better than you, he's just .... different."down his face while Rumple was quiet without saying a word “I met him at Rabitt Hole, ruby and Mary margarett had called me for a girls night, and that's where I met him at the time he was just a friend ..but it wasn't long before we were together ... Rumple say something! ”She begs looking at him who kept in direct contact with the floor, not daring to look at her, not daring to let her see how vulnerable or howclose to forgive her and forget what all that happened he was, but it couldn't go on forever.

I don't know what to say, ”he admits now looking straight into Belle's eyes, where she could see that there were tears in her eyes as well.“but I can't, I can't because I know that no matter what I do, I would still love you ”he gets up from the couch and walks to the door, Belle accompanying him embarrassed by her actions and his words.

"I'm sorry ...." she turns to him, unable to say anything else

"Me too ..." and he looked so sad and disappointed that she could break in that moment

"Goodbye, Rumplestiltskin" a wave of chills hit her as she spoke the name that she hadn’t spoken for a long time.

"Goodbye Belle" she had never seen him with such a cold look..well, at least not directed at her

Belle turns around to take a last look at the house she used to call home, and would never be welcome again .....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is sad and dramatic at first, but the story will get better and less angst over the chapters


End file.
